Her Light
by dinda308
Summary: Sampai kapanpun ia hanya setitik cahaya yang sendirian. AU. HotaruXKakashi. KakashiXIruka.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

**Pairing: Tomoe Hotaru (Sailor Moon) X Hatake Kakashi (Naruto)**

** Maybe some Kakashi X Iruka**

**Rated: M to be safe**

**AN: Naruto &amp; Sailor Moon characters belong to their respective owners. Plot belong to writer.**

**Mungkin akan banyak typo dan absurd.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lengan kecil yang terbalut sweater berwarna biru tua itu terlihat sibuk memindahkan buku-buku dari rak lantainya ke dalam kardus. Dengan gerakan hati-hati ia mengambil tumpukan buku yang masih berada di rak, kemudian menatanya dengan rapi di dalam kardus. Seolah buku-buku itu barang antik yang akan pecah jika terjatuh.

Sesekali jari tangannya menyentuh helaian rambut hitam sepundak yang menutupi sisi wajahnya, lalu ia selipkan ke belakang daun telinga. Meski terlihat tenggelam dalam kegiatannya, ada hal lain yang membuat pikiran dan perasaan gadis berusia 19 tahun itu ragu.

Seorang wanita tua terlihat duduk bersimpuh di atas tatami tak jauh dari tempat si gadis merapikan bukunya. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada kaki yang terbalut kimono bermotif daun. Usia sudah mengeriputkan kulit dan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya. Ia tampak tersenyum tenang sambil memerhatikan punggung gadis yang tengah sibuk di hadapannya. Ia sudah menawarkan untuk membantu, namun sang gadis menolak dengan halus. Setelah itu keduanya larut dalam keheningan.

"Benarkah tidak apa-apa jika aku pergi?" suara pelan si gadis memecah kesunyian.

Tatapan wanita tua di belakangnya berubah sendu, namun senyum masih menghiasi wajahnya. Dalam beberapa bulan terakhir, setidaknya seminggu sekali gadis itu akan mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Aku justru akan merasa sedih kalau kau sampai membatalkan pergi karena aku." Jawabnya dengan nada khas keibuan.

Gadis itu berhenti. Ia memilih untuk tidak menoleh dan malah sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Ia harus berkonsentrasi untuk menahan perasaan karena mata berlensa violetnya mulai berkabut.

Wanita itu paham sekali dengan kebiasaan sang gadis. Ia menggeser tubuhnya untuk lebih mendekat, lalu mengangkat lengan berkimononya dan mengelus lembut kepala bersurai hitam selembut sutra milik si gadis.

Si gadis menggigit bibirnya, berusaha mati-matian agar air matanya tidak jatuh. Ia tidak mau terlihat cengeng sekarang.

Sambil terus mengelus lembut kepala si gadis, wanita itu berucap halus.

"Kunang-kunangku tidak akan pernah kehilangan cahayanya. Sampai kapanpun. Aku percaya itu."

Kali ini ia tidak kuasa menahan air matanya.

"Dan selama aku percaya, maka aku akan baik-baik saja." Tambahnya

.

.

Di tempat yang berbeda….

Suara nyaring yang berasal dari telepon genggam kali ini sukses mengganggu tidurnya, setelah sebelumnya cahaya matahari yang menyelinap masuk dari balik tirai jendela ia abaikan. Ia mendecak kesal sambil menggaruk kepala keabuannya yang agak jabrik. Saat ia berniat mengabaikan si penelepon, suara berat khas bangun tidur lain justru mendorongnya untuk mengangkat.

"_Pick it up. I'm trying to sleep here._"

Kini ia setengah membuka matanya, memperlihatkan lensa hitam pekat. Ia menoleh ke arah pemilik suara yang terbaring di sampingnya dengan kesal, yang justru memunggunginya. Mendecak untuk kedua kalinya, selimut hitam bergaris yang menghangatkannya ia singkirkan, memperlihatkan tubuh atletis yang polos tanpa sehelai benang.

Kedua kakinya turun dari ranjang, ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur yang berukuran besar sambil membungkuk, mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya. Dering telepon masih belum terputus.

Lengan kekarnya meraih telepon genggam yang ia letakkan di laci kecil samping tempat tidur. Biasanya ia selalu mematikan telepon genggam sebelum tidur, namun semalam perhatiannya teralihkan sehingga semua rutinitas terlupakan.

Tadinya ia berniat sedikit membentak si penelepon yang sudah mengganggu tidurnya, namun ia urungkan ketika melihat identitas penelepon yang terpampang di layar sentuh telepon genggam berwarna hitamnya.

_Damn._

Ibu jarinya menggeser layar untuk mengangkat telepon.

"…Ya?" Suara dalamnya terdengar agak serak. Efek bangun tidur.

"_Kakashi? Kenapa lama sekali angkat teleponnya?_" Terdengar suara feminin dari seberang telepon.

"_Sorry, mom. I've just woken up. Been busy lately._" Jawabnya datar.

"_Yah, ibu tahu kau memang gila kerja sama seperti ayahmu, tapi rasanya bukan hanya itu yang membuatmu selelah sekarang._"

Kakashi menghela nafas. Yurika, sang nyonya keluarga Hatake sekaligus ibu kandungnya ini memang mengetahui hampir seluruh sisi hidupnya. Meski begitu, ia tetap santai dan menerima saja apa yang menjadi pilihan anak keduanya. Bukan hanya ibu, bahkan Sakuno dan Tsunade, ayah dan kakak perempuannya, memilih untuk cuek.

Bukan berarti mereka tidak peduli. Sejak kecil, Tsunade dan Kakashi memang dilatih untuk memilih jalan hidupnya masing-masing, dengan konsekuensi harus bisa mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya. Maka dari itu, meski Kakashi adalah anak laki-laki satu-satunya, ia tidak diharuskan oleh ayahnya untuk menjadi penerus Hatake, Inc. perusahaan multifinansial yang turun temurun dikelola keluarganya dan selalu sukses menduduki peringkat teratas. Ia lebih tertarik pada arsitektur, dan setelah lulus dari Harvard 5 tahun lalu, namanya cukup dikenal sebagai arsitek muda berbakat.

"Begitulah. Jadi, ada apa? Aku yakin ini bukan sekedar telepon iseng. Atau ibu memang rindu padaku?" Balasnya jahil. Sampai kapanpun ia tetap si bungsu di mata ibunya.

"_Tentu saja aku merindukan anakku, kita sudah hampir 2 bulan tidak ketemu._"

Kakashi mendengus.

"Bukannya aku tidak mau bertemu ibu, aku bingung harus menemui ayah dan ibu dimana. Seandainya pun pagi ini ibu di Tokyo, nanti malam pasti sudah di Hokkaido atau Kyushu. Atau bahkan sudah di Amerika."

Ia paham dengan kesibukan ayahnya yang meski usianya sudah tinggi, harus tetap aktif mengontrol tiap cabang, dan karena itu mereka harus memiliki kediaman di beberapa wilayah. Kadang pertimbangan itu membuat Kakashi berniat membantu ayahnya.

Hanya saja Kakashi yakin itu sekedar alibi. Nyatanya kedua orangtuanya memang hobi berwisata.

Dari seberang telepon terdengar suara tawa merdu Nyonya Hatake, "_Baiklaaah, ibu mengaku salah. Tapi kali ini ayah dan ibu ada di Asahikawa, karena sudah lama tidak ke sini nampaknya kami akan tinggal sekitar satu atau dua bulan._"

Kakashi berdeham, "Baguslah. Mungkin akhir minggu aku juga akan ke sana."

Meski dilahirkan di Tokyo, Kakashi sempat tinggal dan mengenyam pendidikan di salah satu SMP terbaik Kota Asahikawa, Hokkaido hingga lulus. Begitu SMA, ia langsung dikirim orangtuanya ke Amerika. Sejak itu ia belum pernah lagi mengunjungi kota itu.

Meski menyukai suasananya, kota itu kurang cocok bagi Kakashi yang ketahanan terhadap iklim dinginnya tergolong rendah.

"_Nah, itu yang ingin ibu bicarakan. Sebaiknya minggu ini kau beres-beres rumahmu._" Ucap Yurika dari seberang sana, riang.

Kakashi mengernyitkan sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa, ibu tidak mau aku datang?"

Barusan ibunya mengungkit kerinduan, sekarang malah menghalanginya datang.

"_Bukan, jadi begini, kamu ingat Chiyo-Sensei? Guru privatmu saat SMP dulu?_"

Kakashi menerawang. Sudah lewat 13 tahun sejak ia SMP, memorinya kurang baik menyangkut identifikasi orang.

"_Suna Chiyo-Sensei, guru privat untuk pelajaran tambahanmu. Sensei jenius yang saat itu mungkin usianya sudah hampir 60 tahun tapi ingatannya tajam. Yang membuatmu sempat frustasi karena kuis matematika yang dibuatnya._" Lanjut sang ibu, membantu Kakashi menggali memori anaknya.

Bayangan ibu-ibu tua berambut uban berkacamata bingkai bundar dengan rantai yang di gagangnya. Pria 28 tahun itu ingat bagaimana ia menyiksa Kakashi dengan berbagai macam kuis setiap dua minggu yang membuatnya sempat frustasi di awal pertemuan. Meski lama kelamaan ia terbiasa dengan cara mengajarnya.

Dan ia harus mengakui, beliau salah satu sensei yang cukup berkesan bagi Kakashi.

"Aah, aku ingat. Chiyo-Sensei. Bagaimana beliau?" Tanya Kakashi, mendadak merasa bernostalgia.

"_Dua hari lalu ibu bertemu dengannya ketika jalan-jalan di kuil bersama ayah. Mungkin karena usia, beliau sudah agak bungkuk, tapi ingatannya masih tajam, loh. Semua inderanya juga masih berfungsi dengan baik. Beliau titip salam untukmu._"

Tentu saja, guru super sepertinya pasti panjang umur. Batin Kakashi.

"Benarkah? Sampaikan salam balikku padanya jika ibu bertemu lagi." Jawab Kakashi.

"_Tentu, tapi cerita ibu belum selesai. Saat itu ia ditemani oleh seorang gadis manis, usianya mungkin masih belasan. Kau tahu kan, beliau tidak memiliki anak. Ibu pikir mungkin gadis itu salah satu kerabat atau pengurusnya._"

Meski mulai agak bosan mendengar celoteh ibunya, ia tetap diam menerima informasi yang dianggap penting bagi sang ibu.

"_Chiyo-sensei mengenalkan gadis itu sebagai cucunya. Tadinya ibu ingin bertanya apa Chiyo-sensei akhirnya melahirkan, tapi rasanya tidak mungkin karena saat kita bertemu dengannya pertama kali beliau mengaku belum menikah, padahal sudah melewati masa menopause._" Lanjut ibunya yang kian semangat.

Kakashi khawatir pembicaraan ibunya menuju ke arah yang bersifat personal, tapi ia lebih memilih untuk tidak memotong percakapan.

"_Chiyo-sensei bilang gadis itu baru saja lulus SMA dan diterima di Universitas Seni Tokyo. Meski masih muda, bakatnya memainkan biola cukup menjanjikan. Ia sering mengikuti kontes dan yang terakhir dia ikuti tingkat nasional loh, peringkat satu pula._"

Kakashi bosan terdiam, "Lalu?"

"_Lalu, beliau sekarang merasa agak cemas karena tidak memiliki kerabat yang tinggal di Tokyo untuk mengawasi cucunya, sedangkan beliau sendiri tidak mungkin meninggalkan rumahnya di sini dan tidak mau melepaskan cucunya begitu saja._

_Jadi ibu tawarkan, 'Bagaimana kalau tinggal di rumah Kakashi saja?'. Begitu_"

Sesaat Hatake muda itu terpaku. Informasi terakhir dari ibunya belum diolah sempurna oleh Kakashi.

"Ibu bilang apa?"

Yurika mendengus, "_Ibu menawarkan cucu Chiyo-sensei untuk tinggal di rumahmu saja, kan jadi sekalian ada yang mengawasi. Kalau ada Tsunade, mungkin ibu titip padanya, tapi dia dan suaminya kan di Inggris. Lagipula rumahmu punya beberapa kamar kosong kan? Beliau tadinya menolak karena tidak mau merepotkan, tapi ibu paksa saja. Hitung-hitung balas budi, kau kan bisa meraih peringkat pertama di ujian akhir karena beliau, dan lagi ibu tidak tega melihatnya bingung begitu. Gadis itu juga tidak bilang apa-apa tuh._"

Kakashi tahu ibunya memang ramah pada hampir semua orang, ia juga tidak segan membantu orang yang meminta pertolongannya. Walau terkadang terkesan impulsif, sampai hampir terkena tipu.

Tapi kebaikan hati ibunya yang satu ini agak di luar batas.

"Ibu, kenapa ibu tidak tanya pendapatku dulu? Bukannya aku tidak mau membantu, tapi ibu tahu kan aku laki-laki, dan aku tinggal sendiri. Kalau dia laki-laki tidak apa, tapi anak ini perempuan. Kenapa tidak tinggal di rumah ayah yang di Tokyo saja?" Jelas Kakashi.

"_Yah, ayahmu juga bilang begitu. Tapi ibu yakin tidak apa-apa karena, _well_, ibu percaya padamu. Kamu bisa jadi figur kakak yang baik baginya. Rumah yang di Tokyo hanya ada penjaga dan pelayan saja. Tidak ada yang bisa menjaga cucu Chiyo-sensei. Kamu juga pasti tidak mau kalau tinggal di rumah ayah kan?_" Balas Yurika.

Rumah yang Kakashi tempati sekarang ini memang sepenuhnya milik Kakashi. Mulai dari pendanaan hingga desainnya pun hasil keringatnya sendiri. Beranjak usia 20-an, ia mulai merasa agak gengsi jika masih memanfaatkan fasilitas dari orangtua. Makanya, sejak kuliah sedikit demi sedikit dia mulai menghasilkan pundi-pundi dengan usahanya sendiri.

Sebelum Kakashi sempat menjawab, ibunya menambahkan dengan santai "_Ditambah kamu masih dekat dengan Iruka-kun, bukan? Jadi ibu yakin-yakin saja tidak akan ada hal yang aneh._"

Mendengar nama itu disebut Kakashi terdiam, kemudian menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat orang yang semalaman bersama dengannya. Sesaat ia lupa akan kehadirannya. Orang itu terlihat masih damai dalam tidurnya.

Ia membalikkan badannya lagi ke posisi semula, "Aku juga butuh privasi, _mom_. Bagaimana kalau anak itu melihatku saat bersama Iruka?"

Meski wajah ibunya tidak terlihat, Kakashi merasa ia tersenyum di sana, "Don't worry, dear._ Ibu hanya mengenalnya selama beberapa jam, tapi ibu bisa melihat anak ini cukup dewasa dan bisa memposisikan dirinya. Ia tidak akan membuat kehadirannya terganggu. Ibu jamin anak didikan Chiyo-sensei pasti spesial._"

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya, Kakashi menghela napas. Kali ini cukup keras, hingga ibunya bisa mendengar.

"Please, son. If you don't want to do it for your teacher then do it for me._ Sebagai sesama ibu, _mom_ sangat mengerti kegelisahan Chiyo-sensei._"

Kakashi akan menyesal seumur hidup jika menolak ibunya yang sudah sampai memohon ini.

"_Allright, mom. I'll see what I can do._ Tapi jika suatu saat aku merasa ada yang tidak beres, _will you do the honour to guarantee her_?"

Bukan bermaksud memojokkan ibunya, hanya untuk jaga-jaga.

Ibunya justru semangat menjawab. Anak lelakinya memang kesayangan. "You can count on me. _Ibu tahu kamu memang tidak akan mengecewakan ibu._ Thanks, sweetheart."

Kakashi tersenyum geli membayangkan ekspresi ibunya, "_You're welcome, mom._ Jadi kapan anak itu mulai tinggal?"

"_Oh ya, mereka menunggu konfirmasi ibu, jadi ibu rasa minggu ini ia sudah bisa berangkat. Bulan April kan tahun ajaran dimulai, jadi dia punya waktu sekitar 2 minggu untuk adaptasi. Mungkin mendadak, tapi sebaiknya kamu segera beres-beres._" Jelas Yurika.

Kakashi menengok ke arah dinding dimana jam digital terpampang. Hari ini Rabu, jadi ia punya waktu tiga hari untuk bersiap.

Ia hanya perlu menginstruksikan pengurus rumahnya yang datang setiap 3 hari sekali untuk mempersiapkan salah satu kamar yang nanti akan dipakai calon tamu rumahnya.

"_Will do._ Siapa yang akan mengantarnya ke sini?"

"_Tadinya ibu mau mengantarnya sekalian mampir ke rumahmu, tapi hari itu ayah akan mengadakan pertemuan dengan rekan bisnisnya. Chiyo-sensei nampaknya tidak terlalu kuat melakukan perjalanan jauh, jadi kami akan mengantarnya sampai bandara Asahikawa. Nah, sesampainya di Tokyo, mungkin kamu bisa menjemputnya atau bisa juga ibu minta seseorang untuk mengantarnya ke rumahmu. Untuk barang-barangnya nanti akan dikirim dengan jasa ekspedisi._"

Setelah diminta untuk menjadi induk semang, kini ia juga harus menjemput. Kakashi sangat kagum dengan sifat _easy going_ ibunya.

"_Got it, mom. I'll pick her up._ Hubungi saja aku jam berapa kira-kira pesawatnya tiba di Tokyo. Masalahnya-"

Sebelum Kakashi melanjutkan, ibunya memotong "Honey, _ayahmu memanggil ibu. Ia pasti bermasalah dengan dasinya lagi. Setelah ini ibu mau ke rumah Chiyo-sensei untuk konfirmasi. Nanti ibu kirimkan fotonya ya, supaya mudah bertemu di bandara._ Bye, son. Love you."

Klik.

Itulah ibunya, datang dan pergi seperti angin.

Sekarang Kakashi benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana harus menyikapi keadaan.

Nampaknya untuk saat ini sebaiknya ia jalani saja, yang terjadi maka terjadilah.

Toh, ia hanya perlu menyediakan tempat tinggal.

Dan Kakashi termasuk tipe yang jarang di rumah.

Telepon genggam yang sedari tadi ia pegang diletakkan kembali pada atas laci di samping tempat tidurnya. Memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar lagi sebelum berangkat menemui klien.

Ketika ia bergerak untuk membaringkan tubuhnya, ia baru sadar orang yang berbagi tempat tidur dengannya sudah bangun dan tengah menyandarkan tubuh yang juga bertelanjang dada pada kepala tempat tidur.

Rambut hitam panjang yang biasa diikat kini dibiarkan tergerai jatuh menutupi sebagian pundaknya. Berbeda dengan Kakashi yang berkulit putih, orang di hadapannya berkulit cokelat. Postur tubuhnya sama atletis dengan Kakashi, namun sedikit lebih kecil. Goresan luka membentang horizontal di tengah hidungnya, meski begitu ia tetap nampak menawan.

"Yurika-san?" Tanya Umino Iruka, yang sudah Kakashi kenal 8 tahun belakangan ini.

Kakashi membaringkan tubuhnya, salah satu lengannya digunakan sebagai tambahan bantal bagi kepala bersurai abunya, "Hmm.." jawabnya sambil memejamkan mata.

"_Care to share?_" Tawar Iruka.

Kakashi membuka lagi kedua matanya, menghela napas, lalu menatap pria yang - ibunya sendiri pun tahu – sudah lama dekat dengannya.

Hampir tidak ada rahasia di antara mereka.

.

.

Hatake Kakashi, pria berusia 28 tahun lulusan arsitektur Universitas Harvard yang dikenal karena bakatnya di bidang arsitektur. Di tahun pertamanya kembali ke Jepang setelah meraih gelar sarjana, ia langsung diikutsertakan dalam beberapa proyek pembangunan apartemen, hotel dan bahkan taman hiburan. Ide kreatif yang dinilai jenius dan etos kerjanya yang tinggi membuat banyak orang kagum sekaligus iri kepadanya.

Ditambah ia dikaruniai dengan paras di atas rata-rata yang membuat media betah mengambil banyak gambar dirinya. Dengan tinggi 181 cm dan tubuh atletis, ia bisa disetarakan model _fashion_ dengan kategori maskulin. Meski jarang tersenyum, sikapnya yang _gentle_ mampu membuat banyak wanita dari segala usia memimpikan dirinya.

Namun di tengah popularitasnya, ia tetap berusaha menjaga nama baik keluarga dengan merahasiakan kehidupan pribadinya.

Terutama menyangkut masalah hubungan kasih.

Setelah Kakashi menceritakan kembali percakapan dengan sang ibu kepada Iruka, ia mengira akan ada perdebatan kecil yang dapat merusak paginya. Namun, pasangannya hanya mengeluarkan kalimat maklum.

'You can't win against your mother, right? She's your everything. _Lagipula gadis itu hanya menumpang tinggal. Dia punya urusannya sendiri dan begitu pula denganmu._'

Ketika Kakashi berangkat untuk menemui klien, beberapa jam kemudian Iruka juga kembali ke apartemennya. Selesai menemui klien, biasanya Kakashi akan mendatangi apartemen Iruka atau sekedar berkumpul bersama temannya di bar. Apalagi waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, ia punya banyak waktu untuk menikmati malam.

Namun hari ini ia hanya menginginkan bersantai di rumahnya.

Sampai di lokasi _Porsche_ 911 hitamnya diparkirkan, Kakashi langsung membuka pintu mobilnya, duduk di kursi pengemudi dan meletakkan jas serta bawaan lainnya di kursi sebelahnya. Memijat sebentar keningnya yang sedikit kaku, lalu memasang _seatbelt_.

Baru saja ia hendak menyalakan mesin mobil, telepon genggam yang ia simpan di saku kemejanya memberi tanda pesan masuk. Kakashi mendecak pelan, lalu merogoh saku kemeja dan mengecek telepon genggamnya.

Ibunya mengirimkan _e-mail_ dengan _attachment._

Kakashi membuka file yang dikirimkan ibunya, mengingat tadi pagi ibunya akan mengirim foto gadis yang minggu nanti akan ia jemput.

Lensa mata hitam Kakashi menelusuri foto yang tergambar di layar telepon genggamnya. Seorang gadis dengan rambut lurus hitam sepanjang pundak, yang nampaknya halus. Kulit wajahnya putih, hampir pucat dan bersih. Tubuhnya ramping, terbalut kemeja putih yang dilapisi _sweater_ berwarna pastel. Meski foto itu hanya sebatas torso, Kakashi bisa menebak tingginya mungkin sekitar 160 cm.

Foto yang diambil ibunya seperti _candid_, karena si gadis tidak melihat ke arah kamera dan tersenyum seperti ekspresi umum orang yang difoto. Entah karena mata violetnya yang sendu atau apa, aura dewasa terpancar dari wajahnya yang masih kekanakan.

Di bagian subjek _e-mail_ tertulis:

'Namanya Tomoe Hotaru'

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hanya untuk kesenangan semata. Bentuk pelarian mahasiswa tingkat akhir.

Senang sekali kalau ada yang mau baca dan review.

Regards,

Dinda308


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**Pairing: Tomoe Hotaru (Sailor Moon) X Hatake Kakashi (Naruto)**

** Maybe some Kakashi X Iruka**

**Rated: M to be safe**

**AN: Naruto &amp; Sailor Moon characters belong to their respective owners. Plot belong to writer.**

**Mungkin akan banyak typo dan absurd.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

.

.

Hatake Yurika berdiri sambil meletakkan tangan kirinya di pinggang. Tangannya yang lain masih setia menempelkan telepon genggam di telinga berhiaskan anting berlian Golkonda berbentuk tetesan air hadiah dari sang suami saat merayakan ulang tahunnya ke 56 pada akhir Januari lalu. Rambut bergelombang sepunggung yang berwarna cokelat ia biarkan terurai dengan anggun.

Wajah cantiknya yang mulai menampilkan efek penuaan telah dirias dengan pilihan warna natural, yang membuatnya tampak lebih muda. Namun, rautnya menunjukkan bahwa ia sudah mulai merasa kesal.

Anak laki-laki bungsunya, yang sudah sejak pagi ia coba hubungi, sampai sekarang masih belum menjawab panggilannya. Padahal ia sudah memperingatkan untuk selalu _stand by_ jika sewaktu-waktu sang ibu mengabari.

Yurika hafal sekali kebiasaan Kakashi yang tidak menyia-nyiakan hari libur yang berharga untuk tidur. Ia baru akan membuka mata jika sang ibu menjepit hidung mancung anaknya sampai kehabisan napas. Ada kalanya Kakashi ngambek, tapi tidak akan berlangsung lama begitu Yurika sudah memeluk dan mencium kedua pipinya. Bahkan hingga anaknya telah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa pun kebiasaan itu masih sering dilakukan.

Kali ini cara yang bisa ia lakukan hanya meneror Kakashi melalui telepon. Mungkin sudah hampir 40 _missed call_ yang nanti akan terpampang di layar telepon genggam milik Hatake muda itu.

Mendecak sebal, ia menjauhkan telepon genggam putihnya dari telinga. Namun, ia masih belum menyerah, Kakashi harus menjawab panggilannya sekarang atau ia akan ikut terbang ke Tokyo untuk menjepit hidung anaknya meski sang suami akan mengomel karena ditinggal.

Dering pertama, kesabarannya masih penuh…

Dering kedua, berkurang satu garis…

Dering ketiga, tangki kesabarannya tersisa setengah…

Dering keempat, ia mulai berpikir untuk mencari kursi penerbangan yang masih kosong…

Dering kelima, klik

"_My goodness_, Hatake Kakashi! Kamu mau membuat keriput di dahi ibu tampak semakin jelas? Cepat bangun!" Ia tidak peduli jika orang-orang di sekitar mendengar bentakannya.

Sang anak yang ada di seberang saluran telepon justru malah terkekeh dengan suara berat dan dalam, "No, mom. You'll still look gorgeous even if you have lines on your face." Gombalnya.

Nyonya Hatake tidak akan termakan rayuan manis Kakashi hari ini, "_Stop flirting with your mother_. Sekarang, aku mau kau berdiri dari tempat tidur dan segera bersiap-siap. Hotaru-chan sudah harus _check in_ sebentar lagi atau ia akan terlambat ikut penerbangan. Ibu tidak mau dia merasa kelelahan karena harus menunggu penerbangan selanjutnya." Titah sang ibu.

"It's allright, mom. _Aku hanya perlu 30 menit untuk sampai Haneda. Bahkan mungkin aku bisa lebih cepat._" Jawabnya dengan nada mengulur.

Yurika bisa membayangkan Kakashi masih memeluk bantal dan sudah mulai memejamkan matanya lagi.

"_Really_? Bagaimana kalau ibu membantumu ingat setidaknya di hari libur kamu butuh 15 menit untuk mengumpulkan nyawa, 20 menit di kamar mandi, 30 menit untuk sarapan, 30 menit untuk menonton berita dan 4 jam untuk tidur lagi jika ibu tidak menjepit hidungmu.

Dan tidak ketinggalan mobil hitam kesayanganmu yang lecet terserempet pembatas jalan karena melanggar batas kecepatan."

Ibu dua anak itu serius mengancamnya.

"…mom, you seriously want me to be involved in an accident?" Suara anaknya terdengar memelas.

Yurika menghela napas.

"_Of course no, sweetheart_. Itu salah satu dari daftar mimpi yang paling buruk untukku. Tapi, kamu tahu apa yang para polisi lalu lintas gambarkan jika kamu melanggar aturan mereka."

Kini ia merasa seperti kembali ke masa dimana ia menasehati ini itu pada Kakashi yang baru mulai sekolah.

Lagi-lagi Kakashi terkekeh, ia selalu menikmati saat-saat dimana ibu Hatake mulai frustasi karena kebebalannya, "Do you know, mom? You're the cutest thing on earth, I really want to keep you in my pocket."

Sekarang, Kakashi sukses membuatnya menarik garis bibir, "_How sweet of you_, tapi tidak, terima kasih. _I already have the most comfortable pocket to live in. But, I will offer you my own pocket if you get up from your bed now and make yourself look more handsome._"

Putranya tertawa lepas, "As you wish, my lady."

Kali ini ia puas, terlalu cepat 1000 tahun bagi Kakashi untuk melawannya. "Hotaru-chan akan tiba di Haneda kira-kira pukul 12.00 siang. Sebaiknya kamu sudah di Haneda 30 menit sebelum _landing_. Sebelum pulang, ajak dia makan dulu ya. Sambil ngobrol atau apa begitu."

Yurika bisa mendengar Kakashi mendengus, ia tahu putranya memang kurang suka berbasa-basi.

"Don't worry, mom. I'll take care of it."

Yurika melebarkan senyumnya. Ia memang tidak akan pernah dibuat kecewa oleh Kakashi.

.

.

"Bagaimana?"

Belum sempat Yurika duduk di kursi sebelah gadis manis bersurai hitam, suaminya sudah menginterogasi duluan. Ia mengabaikan sebentar pertanyaan suami tercintanya untuk duduk dan mengistirahatkan kaki yang pegal karena terlalu lama berdiri.

Sesampainya di bandara Asahikawa pagi tadi, Yurika langsung mengajak suami dan si gadis untuk menunggu di café yang terletak di salah satu sudut terminal keberangkatan, karena masih banyak waktu sebelum jadwal _take off_ pesawat. Kebetulan café itu menyediakan _blueberry_ _pie _yang digemarinya. Ditambah dari luar sudah terlihat suasana café yang nyaman.

Sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang, ibu Hatake itu meminta izin untuk menelepon putranya yang sejak pagi sulit dihubungi, meninggalkan suami dan gadis manis itu berdua.

Sepeninggal istrinya, Hatake Sakumo yang memang tipe ayah penyayang anak perempuan dengan ramah mengajak gadis yang duduk di hadapannya berbincang. Saat pertama bertemu, Sakumo menganggap Hotaru gadis yang pendiam dan _introvert _layaknya remaja yang terlalu cepat dewasa.

Dugaannya meleset. Sepanjang obrolan, Hotaru sedikit demi sedikit menunjukkan sifatnya yang polos, namun mampu mengolah informasi dengan pikiran yang terbuka. Dia tahu bagaimana harus merespon pertanyaan mana yang baik diceritakan dan mana yang bersifat pribadi. Sesekali pipi putihnya menampilkan sedikit rona merah muda saat tertawa kecil mendengar lelucon-lelucon ringan yang diceritakan Sakumo. Mirip seperti boneka.

Melihat Hotaru membuat kepala keluarga Hatake itu mengenang ketika Tsunade, putri sulungnya, seusia dengan Hotaru. Pipinya juga merona merah manis saat tertawa. Hanya saja, kadang suara tawanya terlalu lepas sehingga membuat Sakumo harus mengatupkan dagu lancip Tsunade dengan jari telunjuknya.

Ia jadi ingin bertemu dengan anak perempuannya. Mungkin setelah semua urusan di sini selesai, ia akan mengajak Yurika untuk berkunjung ke rumah keluarga kecil Tsunade. Ia juga sudah hampir setengah tahun tidak bertemu dengan cucu yang kini menjadi jagoan kecilnya.

"Seperti biasa, harus aku yang bangunkan. Tapi sudah kusuruh cepat-cepat bersiap, biar dia bisa _stand by_ di Haneda. Kan kasihan Hotaru-chan kalau kebingungan sesampainya di sana." Ucap Yurika. Suaminya hanya tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Hotaru yang mendengarnya kini jadi merasa tidak enak. Meski baru beberapa hari mengenal keluarga Hatake, ia sudah begitu banyak dibantu. Bahkan ia diizinkan tinggal di rumah putra keluarga konglomerat itu, padahal ia sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Melihat fotonya saja belum. Yang ia tahu hanya nama pemilik rumah tempatnya menumpang, Hatake Kakashi.

Yurika _ba-san_ (beliau memaksa Hotaru untuk memanggilnya begitu), bercerita kalau keluarga Hatake memiliki dua anak. Putri sulungnya sudah menikah dan kini tinggal di Inggris, sedangkan putra bungsunya baru 5 tahun lalu kembali ke Jepang setelah menyelesaikan studi di Amerika. Ia tidak tertarik untuk meneruskan jejak ayahnya dan lebih memilih untuk bekerja pada salah satu perusahaan arsitektur ternama di Tokyo.

Saat pertama kali Yurika menawarkan untuk tinggal di rumah putranya, Hotaru sudah mengira nenek Chiyo pasti akan menolak tawaran itu. Sampai Nyonya Hatake mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat bujukan yang halus dan membuat nenek Chiyo setuju. Meski tidak mengatakan apa-apa Hotaru bukannya bersedia dengan senang hati dibiarkan tinggal dengan pria bujangan yang usianya jauh di atas Hotaru. Apa daya, sejak dulu Hotaru sudah berjanji akan selalu mengikuti kemauan nenek kesayangannya.

Lagipula nenek Chiyo tipe yang selalu hati-hati, jika ia dengan mudah menyetujui hal sepenting ini, pasti karena memang nenek Chiyo sudah mempercayai mereka. Dan Hotaru percaya pada nenek Chiyo.

Ia merasa sangat merepotkan keluarga baik hati ini.

"_Ba-san_… tidak perlu sampai dijemput kok. Sesampainya di sana saya bisa naik kereta atau taksi. _Ba-san_ kan sudah memberikan alamatnya." Ucap Hotaru.

Yurika melambaikan tangannya tak setuju, "Tidak boleh, Hotaru-chan. Bagaimana kalau kamu tersesat lalu dibawa kabur sama lelaki hidung belang yang pura-pura baik? Lagipula Kakashi tidak bisa disebut pria sejati kalau sampai ia membiarkanmu membawa koper berat seorang diri."

Sakumo ikut mengangguk, "Sekaligus ia jadi bisa mempersiapkan diri sebelum kedatangan calon teman serumahnya. Hari libur begini anak itu bisa tidur seharian. Masa menyambut Hotaru yang manis masih pakai baju tidur?" Guraunya.

"Tapi, saya jadi semakin merepotkan… Sudah dibantu sampai sejauh ini." Sesal Hotaru.

Yurika menepuk pelan pipi halus Hotaru, membuatnya menoleh pada ibu Hatake yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Chiyo-_sensei_ yang sudah banyak membantu Kakashi. Kalau tidak ada beliau, Kakashi pasti tidak sesemangat itu untuk belajar. Dia tidak bilang apa-apa, tapi _ba-san_ tahu beliau guru kesayangan Kakashi. Dan karena Hotaru-chan kesayangan Chiyo-_sensei_, maka kamu kesayangan kami juga."

Suara lembutnya yang halus namun yakin, membuat Hotaru merasa agak lega. Saat ia menoleh kepada kepala keluarga Hatake, beliau juga menampilkan senyuman yang hangat.

"Sayang sekali Chiyo-_sensei_ tidak bisa ikut mengantar." Ucap Sakumo menyayangkan.

Cahaya di mata Hotaru meredup. Tadinya ia ingin menunda keberangkatan hari ini, tapi semua persiapan sudah terlalu matang untuk dibatalkan. Ia sempat sedikit memohon kepada nenek Chiyo untuk diizinkan menunda keberangkatan hingga ia pulih, namun nenek Chiyo malah bilang ia dalam keadaan sangat sehat dan merasa kasihan jika keluarga Hatake kerepotan karena tidak jadi memberangkatkan Hotaru. Lagipula masih ada adik nenek Chiyo, kakek Ebizo beserta istri dan keponakan yang sering datang setidaknya tiga kali dalam seminggu. Nenek Chiyo juga mempekerjakan seorang asisten untuk membantu dengan urusan rumah. Ia tidak akan merasa kesepian.

Ketika suami istri Hatake datang menjemput Hotaru, nenek Chiyo berpesan untuk jangan segan-segan menegur cucunya jika ia melakukan kesalahan, agar selalu menasehati Hotaru banyak berlatih biola. Harus selalu makan tepat waktu dan tidur yang cukup. Nenek Chiyo memberikan kepercayaan penuh pada keluarga Hatake untuk menitipkan cucu yang sudah seperti permata paling berharganya.

Nenek Chiyo mengantar Hotaru hingga ke depan gerbang rumah tradisionalnya. Sebelum masuk mobil, Hotaru memeluk erat nenek Chiyo, berusaha agar tidak menangis. Sang nenek juga balas memeluk sambil mengusap rambut hitamnya. Setelah melepas pelukan, nenek Chiyo merapikan syal putih hasil rajutannya agar semakin hangat membalut leher Hotaru.

Nenek Chiyo bahkan masih berdiri di tempat yang sama, memandangi mobil hingga menjauh.

Yurika menyadari kegelisahan Hotaru, menjelaskan kepada suaminya, "Dokter bilang ia masih belum boleh sering keluar, apalagi udaranya masih sedingin ini."

Sakumo berdeham maklum. Sedikit banyak ia juga merasa empati dengan Chiyo-_sensei_.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar panggilan terakhir dari penerbangan yang akan ditumpangi Hotaru untuk melakukan _check in_ karena tak lama lagi pesawat siap berangkat.

.

.

Pukul 11.20 siang, Kakashi tiba di terminal kedatangan domestik Haneda. Meski bukan musim liburan, bandara itu dipenuhi dengan orang yang lalu lalang entah baru tiba atau sekedar menjemput seperti dirinya. Karena masih ada waktu sampai tamunya tiba, Kakashi memutuskan untuk menunggu di _smoking area_.

Cuaca Tokyo di pertengahan Maret sudah mulai menghangat, makanya Kakashi memilih untuk mengenakan _sweater_ tipis berwarna beige yang bagian lengan panjangnya agak digulung dengan _jeans_ biru tua dan sepatu kasual. Dalam pakaian santai pun, tidak sedikit wanita – dan sebagian pria, yang melirik ke arah profesional muda itu.

Berbeda dengan lobby terminal kedatangan yang ramai, ruang khusus merokok yang menggunakan pintu geser dan jendela kaca yang menghadap langsung ke landasan terbang hanya diisi oleh beberapa orang. Kakashi memilih untuk duduk di salah satu kursi deret yang masih kosong di dekat pintu masuk.

Kakashi mengambil sebungkus rokok dan sebuah pemantik yang ia simpan di saku _jeans_nya. Sebatang rokok diselipkan di antara bibir dan api dari pemantik ia sentuhkan ke ujung satunya, menimbulkan kepulan asap tipis.

Rasa hangat menjalar ke dalam tubuh Kakashi. Ia mencoba rileks dengan menyandarkan punggung pada tubuh kursi. Sensasi nyaman ini mendatangkan kantuk pada matanya yang memang sudah lelah.

Kakashi biasanya menolak untuk bekerja pada akhir pekan. Namun, karena jangka waktu proyek pembangunan gedung pemerintahan kali ini tergolong sempit, mau tidak mau ia harus menambah hari kerja. Padahal pada hari biasa saja, ia bisa bekerja hingga hampir tidak pulang. Untungnya, hari ini dia mendapat izin dengan alasan menjemput seorang kerabat.

Kesempatan ini pun ia manfaatkan untuk menghabiskan semalaman dengan teman dekatnya. Sepulang kantor, Kakashi langsung menuju salah satu klub yang biasa ia kunjungi di sekitar distrik Ginza. Bukan hal aneh jika Kakashi bertemu dengan Iruka di sana. Tempat itu memang sudah seperti titik resmi mereka bertemu. Asal memberi tahu kapan harus datang, secara otomatis mereka tahu dimana harus bertemu.

Kakashi menghabiskan waktu dengan minum dan bersenda gurau bersama teman, sekedar melepas penat. Hingga pukul 3 dini hari, Kakashi yang sedikit mabuk mengajak Iruka menginap di rumahnya. Namun, kegiatan mereka tidak selesai sampai situ saja.

Bahkan, ketika telepon dari ibunya berkali-kali datang, ia masih tenggelam oleh kenikmatan fana yang dibawakan oleh teman sealmamaternya saat kuliah dulu. Ia baru tersadar untuk mengangkat telepon ketika sudah merasa kantuk dan hendak tidur sejenak.

Kakashi pertama kali bertemu dengan Iruka di tahun ketiganya menjadi mahasiswa, ketika keduanya sedang berada di bar yang sama. Meski berbeda bidang studi, mereka berada di angkatan yang sama. Karena kedua orangtua Iruka adalah orang penting di pemerintahan, maka mau tidak mau Iruka juga mendalami ilmu itu.

Kehidupan di Amerika yang serba hingar bingar membuat Kakashi larut dalam ombak. Tapi berkat ajaran yang ditanamkan orangtuanya sejak kecil, ia masih tahu batasan. Studi dan pengalaman kerja amatirnya masih menjadi prioritas.

Berbeda dengan Iruka yang menjalani kehidupan dengan bebas. Sebagai pejabat negara, hampir setiap hari kedua orangtua Iruka sibuk dengan tugas publiknya. Bahkan ada kalanya, Iruka baru bisa bertemu dengan orangtuanya ketika ia sakit. Bukan karena mereka tidak peduli, Iruka paham bahwa keduanya hanya sulit mengatur waktu antara kepentingan masyarakat banyak dengan keluarga.

Tetap saja, sebagai lelaki yang baru memasuki awal usia dewasa, ia dirundung perasaan berontak.

Di saat itulah mereka bertemu.

Belum bisa ditebak apa yang membuat keduanya saling tertarik dan cocok satu sama lain. Kakashi dan Iruka tidak berkomitmen apa-apa, hanya menjalani dan menikmati saat-saat kebersamaan mereka. Setelah saling mengenal pun, mereka tidak membatasi diri untuk berhubungan dengan yang lain.

Kakashi menyadari ia tidak sepenuhnya menghindari hubungan dengan lawan jenis. Ia masih memiliki ketertarikan saat melihat ada wanita yang bisa menyentuh gairah. Sayang, sampai saat ini semua yang berusaha menjalin kasih dengannya tidak pernah mencapai akhir yang jelas. Bukan hal yang munafik kalau ada yang mendekati Kakashi hanya karena tergiur oleh paras, potensi, atau bahkan nama keluarga Hatake. Sekalipun demikian, Kakashi lebih memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing dan mengakhirinya dengan cara sehalus mungkin.

Sejak itu ia menjalani kehidupan dengan apa yang diinginkannya saja. Toh, sekarang ia sedang jatuh cinta dengan pekerjaan dan ia tidak mau apa yang telah dicapainya hingga saat ini rusak begitu saja hanya karena masalah sepele.

Lamunan membuat konsultan arsitek itu tidak menyadari ada seorang wanita yang menghampiri. Ia baru menggerakkan kedua bola mata ke arah wanita itu ketika ada jari lentik yang melambai tepat di depan wajahnya.

Wanita yang memoles bibir dengan lipstik merah itu tersenyum kala kehadirannya direspon oleh Kakashi. Ia kembali menegakkan tubuh langsing berkaki jenjangnya dari posisi setengah membungkuk di depan kursi tempat Kakashi duduk.

"Kursi sebelahmu kosong?" Suara merdu khas wanita memecah keheningan antara Kakashi dengannya.

"…Ya." Jawab Kakashi singkat.

Langsung saja, wanita itu menduduki bokong apel yang terbalut dress hitam pas badan yang menutupi setengah paha rampingnya di samping Kakashi. Rambut panjang berwarna senada dressnya yang dibiarkan tergerai, dikumpulkan dengan satu tangan dan disingsingkan di bahu kiri. Memperlihatkan sebagian atas - hingga nyaris belahan payudara - yang tidak tertutup oleh dress.

Kakashi memandangi kursi yang ada di dalam ruangan. Masih banyak yang kosong. Mungkin wanita di sebelahnya malas masuk lebih ke dalam, karena kursi ini paling dekat dengan pintu masuk.

Baru saja Kakashi berniat kembali larut dalam lamunan, wanita itu sudah mengeluarkan suara lagi, "Di luar ramai sekali, hawanya sudah serasa musim panas."

Kakashi menoleh kepadanya, harus diakui ia memang menarik.

"Kurasa di sini jauh lebih panas dibandingkan di luar."

Wanita itu sedikit mengerjapkan mata yang berbulu lentik, mencerna balasan dingin Kakashi. Sedetik kemudian, senyumnya merekah.

Kakashi kembali memfokuskan pandangan pada landasan udara jauh di depan sana.

"Setidaknya di sini tidak terlalu berisik."

Kakashi tidak menjawab, hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai respon.

Sikap dingin Kakashi membuat wanita itu semakin gemas. Ia menyandarkan punggung sambil menyilangkan lengan di depannya. Masih menoleh ke arah Kakashi.

"Mau pergi liburan?"

Nada bicaranya semakin rendah dan dalam. Kakashi hafal dengan pola wanita seperti ini.

"Menjemput."

Pemilik kaki jenjang itu mengangguk-angguk, "Pacar?"

Kakashi menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya, sedikit merasa terganggu. "Mungkin."

Alis yang sudah rapi dibentuk itu mengernyit sebelah, "Kenapa mungkin? Dia belum resmi jadi pacarmu?"

Hening.

Semakin Kakashi menjawab, ia akan semakin banyak bertanya. Makanya Kakashi lebih memilih diam. Nanti juga bosan.

Bukannya tidak mau bersikap ramah, ia hanya sedang tidak mood untuk basa-basi. Apalagi dengan wanita yang terlihat jelas motifnya seperti ini.

Wanita itu tahu, pria di sebelahnya mulai bosan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh ini. Ia memandang ke atas, memikirkan kalimat apa yang kira-kira akan menarik perhatian pria tampan yang berhasil mencuri perhatiannya.

Daripada terlalu lama berpikir, nanti ia keburu pergi. Lebih baik diserang langsung.

"Kau tahu? Pacarmu itu sebenarnya tidak mencintaimu."

Kini ia berhasil menarik perhatian Kakashi. buktinya, pria itu menoleh lagi padanya. Meski dengan tatapan jengkel sih.

Sesungguhnya Kakashi bukan tertarik, ia hanya ingin tahu sampai batas mana wanita ini mau menarik perhatiannya, jadi ia ikut bermain saja. "Darimana kau tahu?"

Sekarang gantian wanita itu yang mengangkat bahunya, "Sebagai sesama wanita, tentu aku paham cara tarik ulur agar para pria semakin penasaran dengannya."

Kakashi menyeringai, membuat wajahnya semakin terlihat maskulin. Wanita itu sekarang benar-benar harus mendapatkan perhatian sepenuhnya. _Screw his girlfriend_.

"Begitu. Aku memang menyadari ada yang aneh dengannya." Jawab Kakashi semakin mengikuti alur permainan.

Saat itulah wanita itu merasa menang, ia merogoh tas tangan Chanel yang ia letakkan di samping kursi. Mengambil secarik kertas dan menuliskan nomor telepon genggamnya.

_Speaker_ di ruangan itu menyampaikan berita kedatangan pesawat yang ditumpangi oleh tamu yang Kakashi tunggu. Ketika ia hendak berdiri, tangan halus menahan lengannya.

Wanita itu menjulurkan secarik kertas yang langsung diterima Kakashi. Kertas itu berisikan nomor telepon dengan nama 'Kurenai' di atas angka.

"_Just in case it doesn't work._"

Wanita itu menampilkan senyum paling menggodanya pada Kakashi sebelum melepaskan tangan dari lengan kerasnya. Langsung saja Kakashi beranjak, tapi sebelum itu ia membalas.

"_We'll see._"

.

.

Hotaru menolehkan kepala ke kiri dan ke kanan beberapa kali layaknya orang yang hendak menyeberang.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit untuk mengambil koper setengah badan dan tas biolanya di ruang bagasi, ia langsung keluar dan disambut oleh begitu banyak orang yang sepertinya juga hendak menjemput penumpang yang baru tiba.

Sepanjang perjalanan, ia sudah berpikir bagaimana cara mengenali putra Hatake yang akan menjemputnya. Yurika ba-san hanya memberitahu bahwa ia bertubuh tinggi, dengan rambut keabuan dan agak jabrik. Namun, sebelum ia sempat menunjukkan foto putranya, panggilan terakhir dari maskapai yang ditumpangi Hotaru seolah menyuruhnya untuk segera bergegas. Jadilah hanya dua ciri itu yang bisa ia tangkap.

Masalahnya, begitu banyak laki-laki dengan tubuh tinggi dan rambut keabuan.

Hotaru merogoh saku mantel berwarna krem yang dikenakannya, mengambil secarik kertas yang berisi alamat dan nama putra Hatake. Sayang, berapa kali dilihat tidak tercantum nomor yang bisa dihubungi. Ia juga lupa menanyakan nomor telepon Yurika _ba-san_.

_Apa aku panggil lewat pelayanan informasi saja?_ Pikirnya.

Hotaru menggelengkan kepala. Rasanya kurang sopan, kalau ia yang meminta pemilik rumah tempat ia menumpang datang menghampiri. Lagipula, bisa saja putra Hatake tidak mendengarnya, suara di sana terlalu bising.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ia baru sadar kalau posisi ia berdiri menghalangi orang-orang yang lalu lalang. Apalagi koper masih setia di sampingnya.

Kebetulan di dekat _counter _restoran siap saji ada kursi deret yang masih kosong. Setengah berlari, Hotaru melangkahkan kaki beralas sepatu _boots_ datar sambil menarik koper. Tas biola ia sandarkan pada pegangan koper.

Untung Hotaru bergerak cepat sebelum kursi itu diduduki orang lain. Setelah duduk dan menarik nafas, ia memutuskan untuk mengedarkan pandangan, mencari pria dengan ciri-ciri minim yang disebutkan Yurika.

_Pria berusia 30-an, tinggi, rambut keabuan yang agak jabrik._

Dari arah tempat parker menuju hall terminal, terlihat tiga orang pria yang terlihat berusia 30-an, tidak terlalu tinggi.

_Tapi standar tingginya itu berapa ya?_

_Bisa saja salah satu di antara mereka, tapi rambutnya tidak abu._

Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah yang lain. Mencari orang dengan mempersempit klasifikasi yang termirip.

_Apa orang itu ya? Tubuhnya tinggi, mungkin umur 30-an, rambutnya? Entah pirang atau abu._

_Ah, tapi itu orang asing. Yurika ba-san dan Sakumo ji-san 'kan orang Jepang asli._

Ia menoleh ke belakang tempatnya duduk, mencari dengan lebih seksama.

Tetap saja, hingga ia menarik leher dan memiringkan kepalanya pun tidak yang memiliki ciri-ciri itu dalam satu orang.

_Aah, kenapa aku sampai lupa minta nomor telepon Oba-san?_

Terlarut dalam pencarian, ia tidak sadar ada dua orang anak kecil yang berlarian di dekat kopernya. Sampai…

_Bruk!_

Hotaru menengok cepat ke arah suara berasal. Mata violet membulat seketika saat melihat kopernya jatuh dengan seorang anak lelaki yang terduduk di sampingnya.

Tapi ada hal lain yang membuatnya kaget.

"Aaah!"

Tas biola.

.

.

Kakashi berjalan dengan agak cepat menuju pintu kedatangan tempat tamunya keluar. Ia masih merasa kesal dengan dua orang remaja perempuan yang – terlihat sekali – dengan sengaja menjatuhkan keluar isi tas tangannya di depan Kakashi. Keadaan itu memaksa Kakashi untuk ikut memungut barang-barang mereka. Lagipula bisa-bisanya dua orang menjatuhkan isi tas secara bersamaan. Tanpa memberikan mereka kesempatan bicara, Kakashi langsung pergi meninggalkan kedua remaja itu.

Tidak jauh dari tempatnya terhambat, ada lagi pria yang terlihat 20 tahun lebih tua dari usia Kakashi, dengan rambut setengah botak dan kemeja rapi, menabrakkan diri padanya. Padahal ia sudah memakai kacamata dan tatapan lurus ke depan, masih sempat tidak sengaja tertabrak.

Dengan hanya menjawab 'tak apa' setelah si penabrak meminta maaf, Kakashi memanjangkan langkah kaki sebagai upaya menghindari lelaki mesum yang mengerikan itu.

Begitu sudah dekat dengan pintu kedatangan, dengan cepat ia mengedarkan pandangan di sekeliling yang sudah ramai dengan para penjemput.

_Rambut hitam sebahu, ramping, kulit putih, mata bulat violet._

Ia malas untuk ikut mendekat dan berbaur di antara kebisingan. Jadi ia lebih memilih untuk sedikit mundur dan memanfaatkan tubuh tingginya untuk melihat melewati atas kepala kerumunan orang.

Baru beberapa detik ia mencari, suara lengkingan yang entah kenapa masih bisa terdengar berbeda di antara bauran suara bising itu mengalihkan perhatian Kakashi. Ia menoleh ke arah kanan tempat suara itu berasal.

Seseorang dengan rambut hitam dan bertubuh mungil tengah berjongkok. Karena posisinya yang membelakangi Kakashi, wajah orang itu tidak terlihat.

Namun, Kakashi tahu ia tidak perlu lagi mencari di antara kerumunan orang di depannya.

Gadis yang tengah berjongkok itu memegang tas yang sedang dibuka, memperlihatkan biola kayu berwarna cokelat.

_Itu dia._

.

.

"_Nee-san_, maaf. Hiro ngga lihat ada tas di depan Hiro." Sesal anak lelaki yang masih terduduk di samping koper Hotaru.

Anak perempuan di sebelahnya mendecak sebal, "Tuh 'kan, aku udah bilang tadi kita larinya hati-hati. Hiro sih, nggak lihat-lihat, biola _nee-san_ jadi rusak."

Si anak lelaki balas menatap gadis kecil yang rambutnya dikuncir dua dengan pita, tidak terima dengan tuduhannya, "Tapi 'kan, Eri yang ajak aku main kejar-kejaran. Padahal tadi udah dilarang sama bunda."

"Aku larinya hati-hati, nggak kaya Hiro. Aku tadi nggak nabrak apa-apa tuh." Sambarnya tidak mau mengalah.

"Eri yang salah! Kenapa ajak aku main kalau tahu aku nggak bisa pelan-pelan larinya?"

Hotaru yang semula memberi fokus pada kemungkinan adanya keretakan di biolanya, kini malah jadi penonton keributan dua anak kecil berwajah imut yang tadi menabrak kopernya. Syukur tas biolanya berbahan kaku, jadi meski jatuh dan terbanting keras, tidak ada efek yang berpengaruh pada biola.

"Adik-adik… tidak apa-apa kok. Tuh lihat, biola _nee-san_ masih bagus. Tidak ada yang rusak." Potong Hotaru sebelum pertengkaran kedua anak ini semakin menjadi-jadi.

Suara Hotaru sukses membuat kedua anak yang nampaknya kembar – terlihat dari wajah dan warna rambutnya yang mirip – mengalihkan perhatian kepada biola Hotaru. Setelah mendekat untuk memastikan biola cokelat itu tidak rusak, keduanya bersamaan memandang Hotaru.

"Jadi masih bisa dimainkan ya, _nee-san_? Benar tidak rusak?" Tanya si anak lelaki ragu.

Hotaru memberikan senyum ramah kepadanya, berusaha menenangkan, "Iya, tas biolanya kan lumayan keras, jadi biolanya juga aman meskipun jatuh."

Lagi-lagi secara bersamaan keduanya tersenyum lega. Lalu dengan cepat si anak lelaki meraih saku celana pendeknya, mengambil beberapa bungkus permen yang berwarna-warni dan diberikan kepada Hotaru.

"Ini untuk _nee-san_. Sekali lagi maaf ya."

Hotaru tersenyum ramah sekali lagi, menerima tawaran lelaki kecil itu. "Terima kasih."

Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka, suara sang ibu yang memanggil kedua anak itu membuat ketiganya menoleh.

"Ayo, Hiro. Dipanggil bunda, tuh. _Nee-san_, kami pergi dulu ya. Dadaah."

"Dadaah _Nee-san_! Eri, tunggu aku!"

Hotaru membalas lambaian keduanya sambil tersenyum.

Pandangannya kembali terfokus pada biola. Setelah memastikan sekali lagi, ia menutup ritsleting tas biola yang berwarna putih. Lalu bergerak untuk mendirikan koper yang masih dalam posisi tertidur di depan ia berjongkok.

Namun sebelum ia sempat melakukannya, ada sepasang kaki jenjang berhenti persis di depan Hotaru. Kopernya pun sudah dalam posisi berdiri.

Menengadahkan kepala, akhirnya ia menemukan pria berumur awal 30-an, tinggi, dan berambut abu yang sedari tadi dicari. Orang itu menatap ke bawah, memperhatikan Hotaru dengan mata yang – bagi Hotaru – dingin.

"Tomoe Hotaru?" Tanya putra Hatake. Ia memiliki suara yang berat dan dalam.

Mendengar namanya disebut, ia jadi kelapakan, "Ya… iya.

Umm... Hatake Kakashi… _san_?"

Senyum simpul membuat tatapan dingin dari mata Kakashi sedikit menghangat. Ia menjulurkan tangannya yang besar, membantu Hotaru yang masih berjongkok untuk berdiri.

Hotaru menerima uluran tangan itu. Merasakan sebagian tenaga yang disalurkan Kakashi, membuatnya sedikit lebih ringan mengangkat tubuh.

"Siap berangkat?" Tanya Kakashi setelah memastikan Hotaru berdiri dengan tegak.

Tanpa sadar Hotaru memeluk erat tas biola yang masih berada di antara kedua lengannya. Menganggukan kepala sekali sebagai respon untuk Kakashi.

Kakashi melangkah sambil menarik koper bawaan Hotaru. Memberi sinyal kepada gadis itu untuk mengikuti.

Hotaru dengan sigap menambah panjang langkahnya untuk menyesuaikan dengan Kakashi. Mengambil jarak tidak terlalu jauh dengan pria tinggi itu, ia tidak mau ambil risiko tertinggal dan tersesat.

"Ada apa dengan anak-anak itu?" Hatake muda itu kembali membuka percakapan, sambil membagi perhatian ke arah Hotaru dan jalan di depan mereka menuju tempat parkir.

Pertanyaan itu sekedar basa-basi. Hotaru mengerti itu. Tapi, entah kenapa basa-basi ini membuatnya nyaman.

"Tadi…."

Dan ia menceritakan persis seperti apa yang barusan dialaminya kepada Kakashi.

Awal pertemuan yang baik.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Read and Review?

Dinda308


End file.
